headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Janice Cord
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Drexel Cord (father) | status = | born = | died = 1970 (Publishing year) | 1st appearance = ''Iron Man'', Vol. 1 #2 | final appearance = ''Iron Man'', Vol. 1 #22 | actor = }} Janice Cord is a fictional businesswoman and a recurring supporting character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She was a supporting character in the first ''Iron Man'' ongoing series and was introduced in ''Iron Man'' #2 in 1968 in a story called "The Day of the Demolisher". The character made sixteen appearances in the series in total until her untimely death in ''Iron Man'' #22. Overview Janice Cord is the daughter of Drexel Cord and the heiress to Cord Manufacturing. She was a love interest of Tony Stark, who was tragically killed when she got in the middle of a fight between the Titanium Man and the Crimson Dynamo. Biography Janice Cord was the daughter of industrialist Drexel Cord. Her father grew insanely jelous of the success and intellectual prowess of rival Tony Stark so he built a robot called the Demolisher to destroy him. Janice did not want anyone to get harmed by her father's machinations, so she met up with Jasper Sitwell, who was the S.H.I.E.L.D. liasion to Stark Industries and had him help her stage a raid on Drexel's castle facility. The Demolisher robot raged out of control, threatening to destroy everything around it, including Janice. Tony Stark's costumed alter ego, Iron Man, fought the robot, and Drexel gave his own life to save his daughter. Iron Man 2 Soon after, Janice Cord began dating Tony Stark. Initially, she was going to sell off all of her inherited assets, but Tony convinced her to keep her father's company, Cord Industries, going strong. She coordinated her business affairs through her lawyer, Vincent Sandhurst. During this time, Janice was kidnapped by the costumed supervillain the Gladiator, who had been employed by Whitney Frost of the Maggia at this time. Janice and Vincent were placed into a falling trap, but Iron Man arrived just in time to save them. Iron Man 7 Janice Cord had a connection to Alex Nevsky, whom she later discovered was a Russian armored figure known as the Crimson Dynamo. Another Soviet agent, Boris Bullski, aka, the Titanium Man, arrived in New York and attacked Cord Industries in an effort to apprehend Nevsky. Iron Man arrived as well and Janice tried to help Nevsky escape. During the battle, Janice was caught in the crossfire and fatally wounded by a blast from the Titanium Man. Moments later, she died in Iron Man's arms. Iron Man 22 Notes & Trivia * * Janice Cord never knew that Tony Stark and Iron Man were the same person. * On the cover of ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #2, Janice Cord is portrayed with red hair instead of blonde. It is possible that the cover colorist mistaked her for Pepper Potts, who does in fact have red hair. Appearances * Iron Man 12 Related categories * Janice Cord appearances * Jancice Cord flashback appearances * Tony Stark's love interests See also External Links * Janice Cord at MDP * * Janice Cord at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Comic book characters Category:Tony Stark/Love interests